I'll Never Forget
by Bl00dyShad0w
Summary: Korra gets rejected by Mako when she kisses him again, so, of course, Korra gets mad. During one of their Pro Bending tournaments, Korra gets hit in the head with a rock. Hard. She ends up loosing her memory. Wanna know what happened afterwards? Well, read :
1. Rejection

**Hellooo readers! This is my very first The Legend Of Korra Fanfic! I hope I did good for a first chapter -_-**

* * *

It was about twelve in the morning, I kicked the wall in my room. Hard. I was just so mad at Mako at the moment. "Ugh!" I cried, "I hate him!" Naga licked my arm and whimpered, "I'm sorry, girl," I said as I rubbed the side of her face.

**-A few hours earlier-**

I escaped from Air Temple Island to go have some fun with Mako and Bolin, Tenzin would kill me if he found out I wasn't sleeping. I left without Naga since with her, I may cause noise that would make someone wake up.

I followed the address Bolin gave me, and ended up in front of the fanciest restaurant in town. I had a bad feeling about this. "Korra! You made it!" Came a very excited, feminine voice, I turned to Asami with a forced smile on my face. "Hey Asami!" I noticed the boys on both sides of her, already dressed up. I looked at my own, casual attire. If I'd known we were going to dine at this place, I would have worn something fancier.

"Oh, don't worry about the clothes," started Asami as she took my arm, "There's a beautiful blue dress waiting for you inside." She led me into the building with the boys on our tails.

I was led into a white room, Bolin and his brother were shooed out by Asami. "Look!" She said as she pointed at a _gorgeous_ blue dress lying on a chair. I picked it up and felt the fabric, it was as soft as silk. When I put it on, it stopped just above my knees, and I was so grateful for shaving before I came here.

The spaghetti strapped dress hugged me tightly, and I felt like a million bucks when I put it on. Asami zipped it up while saying, "It looks amazing on you, Korra, I'm jealous."

I honestly thought the dress I was wearing now looked a bit better that hers.

I looked at myself through the full-body mirror. I frowned when I looked at my hair, so I went ahead and let it down. It has been a while since anyone has seen me with my hair like this. "Korra…" Breathed Asami, "You look _beautiful_! Wait- I have something else." She brought out make-up, I sneered at it.

"Oh come on! Just a little? I shall make you even more beautiful!"

I sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, but only a little, got it?" Asami nodded like an excited little girl, she put really light blue eye shadow and eyeliner on my top lid only. She added the mascara and then put lip gloss on. "Yes!" She said, "But wait, there's more!" I raised an eyebrow as she disappeared then reappeared with a diamond necklace.

I didn't want to feel greedy so I said, "No Asam-"

"Korra, you will wear this like it or not. If you want, you can return it when we're done here."

I gulped and nodded my head, the stunningly beautiful woman put the necklace on me. "All finished!"

I gaped as I looked at myself through the mirror again. I never thought it was possible for someone like me to look this nice. "I know what you're thinking," started Asami, "I am so awesome, that you're wanting me to do your makeup every day." I let out a big, "Ha!" The two of us just laughed.

I stayed admiring myself a little longer, when Asami called me from the door. "Come on Korra! We're all waiting for you!" I breathed in deeply, then walked out.

It felt as though the whole world stopped and looked at me. "Wow…" said the two brothers in unison, I blushed at how many people looked over at me.

The waiter led us to a round, white clothed table at the far end of the room. We sat down and he gave us the menu. For our drinks, we all ordered water, the waiter nodded then left. As I was reading the food descriptions on the menu, I started to feel uneasy, like some creep was staring at me. I looked up to find my assumptions true.

Tahno was sitting across from us with his arms around a couple girls, just like the first time we met. He was giving me a creepy smile… I narrowed my eyes at him and looked back down at the menu. "Korra, what's wrong?" Asked Bolin, the other two looked at me after he said that.

"It's nothing," I muttered. Mako, who was sitting across from me, turned around and saw Tahno still staring at me. "Aw shit," he said, "It's Tahno." He said his name as if it was poison in his mouth. Asami took Mako's hand in his and said, "Just ignore him, I don't want him ruining this night." Mako nodded his head and we all went back to reading.

When the waiter came back, we gave him our orders. I got the steak, Asami and Mako got pasta, and Bolin got some mysterious food that I can't even pronounce.

While we were waiting, I took a chance at looking over at Tahno's table again, he was still looking at me. '_Wait, did he just wink?! Ew! He winked at me! That ass!'_ I was about to stand up and go over there when Bolin held onto my arm and said, "Don't do it, Korra, we don't want to get kicked out when we haven't even eaten yet."

"Is that creep still bothering you?!" Asked Mako as he once again turned around and eyed Tahno, if I wasn't mistaken, he blew a kiss at him playfully. Everyone at his table laughed. "Oh, that's it!" He cried as he got up, Asami grabbed his hand and pulled him back, "Mako! Behave! Please!"

The two guys eyed each other for quite some time, Mako finally gave up and sat back down.

Our food finally came, the waiter gave Asami and Mako's dish to them, then mine, then Bolin's. I looked at it with a confused expression. "Um… Bolin? Just…. What did you order?" I asked as I pointed at it. After the waiter left he just shrugged and said, "I don't know, it sounded good, so I got it."

We all watched in curiosity as he stuffed his face into the food.

Halfway through my meal, my brain was telling me to look over at Tahno, when I did, I saw that he was walking over towards us. I continued eating casually, but braced myself for what was going to happen. I was the only one at our table who noticed his approach. "Oh, why, hello there, _Uvatar_." He said creepily as he stood next to me. "Do you mind?" Started Asami, "Pick a fight some other time." Tahno raised his hands up in a mock surrender, "Well excuse me, little miss prissy, but I'm not here to pick a fight." He put his hands down and looked at me with a creepy smile.

"What do you want, pretty boy?" I asked, he leaned closer to my face, making me lean back in my chair more, "You," he said. "I never realized how sexy you were until now."

"Get a life." I retorted, his smile got wider. He said, "Only with you in it." Tahno was pulled back with enough force to make him fall to the ground. "Korra obviously doesn't want you around her, now why don't you just go back to your whores?" Said Mako, I looked at him in shock. And so did everyone else in the room.

"Is there a problem here?" Asked one of the waiters. Tahno got up and said while eyeing Mako, "No problem at all." Before he went back to his table, he winked at me. Again. I took my fork and stabbed the steak with all my might, pretending it was his head.

When we finished eating, Asami paid the bill. "I can go change now, right?" I asked Asami, "Of course!" She said as we headed back to the white room we were first in. The two brothers went to a separate one.

I decided to keep my makeup on and continue to let my hair down.

"Where to now?" I asked as we left the building. "We should do things we haven't done before at night! That's appropriate!" Offered Asami with a grin, Mako kissed her cheek and said, "Great idea!... but only appropriate stuff? That narrows it down for me…"

I felt like I was going to puke.

"Alright then," Started the dark haired woman, "Let's start with Bolin." We all watched the youngest of the brothers rub his chin and look up, after a while he said, "I have never played on the playground at night before!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Great! Neither have I!" Said Asami. I face palmed without them noticing. We ran towards the park, I hopped on one of the swings and Mako hopped onto the one next to me. "I bet I'll swing higher than you," he said with a smirk. "Oh really?" I asked. The race began.

I was so high, I flipped around the swing set. "Hold shit, Korra!" Cried Bolin, "That scared me half to death!" I laughed, mostly because I won the battle.

The two of us got off and joined the others on the playground. "Weee!" Cried Asami as she went down the slide, I laughed at how much it did not fit her.

We all approached the rides where you manually swing it back and forth. One was a flying bison, another was a flying lemur, another was a fire dragon, and the last one was a water dragon. Bolin jumped onto the flying lemur and rode it back and forth going, "Yeehaw!"

I face palmed.

"Come on, Korra!" Said Asami as she got onto the flying bison and Mako got on the fire dragon. I sighed and got onto the last one. We all rode back and forth, Asami and Bolin were having the most fun.

"Let's go onto the next person, shall we?" I offered after a while, this children's ride was seriously killing my ass. We all got off and decided Asami should be next.

"I never played in a fountain at night before!" She said, I raised an eyebrow and asked, "In?" Asami nodded and started running away. We followed suit.

We approached the biggest fountain in the city, colorful light illuminated it. "Wow…" I whispered. We all took off our shoes and rolled up our pants before we got into the water. "I-I's cold!" Cried Asami, Mako held her hand as they entered. I went in after Bolin.

"Wow," I started, "It was deeper than I expected." The three of them splash water at each other, when I got splashed by Bolin, I used my water bending to get revenge. I completely _drenched_ him. "No fair!" He said, I laughed. I felt Mako's eyes on me, but I didn't look.

We continued splashing water at each other until I accidentally slipped and fell on Mako, he lost balance and we both fell in the water. "Shit!" We both cried. Mako helped me up, "Are you o-" I noticed him stifling a laugh, "Are you-" He tried again, but he burst out in laughter. The other two looked at me and joined him. "What?!" I asked, irritated. Asami took out a pocket mirror and handed it to me. I should not have let Asami put mascara on me.

I growled and washed the makeup off.

When we got out, I dried everyone up by using my water bending to remove any excess water. "Thanks," they said when I finished.

"Alright," started Asami, "Mako should go next."

"Hmm… I honestly don't care. Bolin can have another turn if he wants."

"No!" Whined Asami as she hooked her arm in his, "Think, Mako! Something you've never done before at night but you really want to!"

Bolin spoke up, "He likes mazes?"

My eyebrow rose, again, "Mazes?" I questioned, Mako looked embarrassed. "Aw, how cute," started Asami, "There's nothing to be ashamed about, hun. Have you gone to a maze at night before?" Mako shook his head, Asami smiled and said, "Then maze it is! Come on!"

We followed Asami to a maze that was surprisingly open. "I heard that they put up scary attractions at night, but I never got to go," said Mako. "Then I better hold on to you tight," said Asami. We walked to the front and Asami paid for our entrance, with a creepy smile the guy said, "Have fun."

I paired up with Bolin as Mako paired with his girlfriend. "Let's have a race to see who gets to the exit the fastest!" Said Bolin with determination, Mako smiled, "You're on!"

We counted down starting from three, when we reached one, I noticed Mako take Asami's hand and run. I just ran after Bolin who was ahead of me.

"Shit, dead end!" I said for the tenth time, when we turned around, there was a dark figure behind us. "Mako?" Asked Bolin shakily, the figure started limping towards us, and if I wasn't mistaken, it was growling.

"EEEEEKKKK!" Shrieked Bolin like a girl, he took off in a different direction, leaving me alone with the figure. I casually walked up to the actor. "Nice costume," I told him, "Thanks," He responded. We both laughed. "How do I get out of here?" I asked him, the man shook his head and said, "Sorry girl, can't say. It will defeat the purpose of this maze." I sighed and continued on my own.

When I turned a corner, I bumped into a Asami-less Mako. "Ouch!" I said, even though it didn't hurt much. "Korra?" He questioned, "Where's Bolin?" I smiled and said, "He got scared shitless and ran like a bitch, Asami?"

Mako laughed at my retort, "I turned around a few minutes ago and she was gone. I have no idea what happened. Mind if I accompany you?" I felt my cheeks get hot so I turned away from him, "Yeah, whatever."

We walked in silence for a while, until we noticed fake mist at our feet. "Wow," I started, "They really are trying hard to scare us." I heard Mako chuckle, "Since they are trying so hard, why don't we just pretend for a while we're scared?" I nodded at the idea.

There were noises coming from behind us, we watched as an actress in a zombie costume ran lamely towards us. "Run!" I screamed, Mako took my hand and we booked it. After about a couple minutes of sprinting, we stopped and laughed.

Then there was that awkward silence after we realized we were still holding hands. I took my hand back and we just looked at each other, then all of a sudden he said, "You looked really beautiful today, Korra. I mean- I'm not saying you don't look beautiful everyday…But tonight you looked more beautiful than you usually do." I noticed him blush before he looked away, "Sorry, it just came out."

I was about to take his hand in mine when we heard both Bolin and Asami scream. We tried to find them, but instead we found the exit. "Huh," I said as I exited. "Welcome back!" Said the creepy man, "I hope you enjoyed your time here! If you want, you can climb up those steps-" He pointed at stairs to our right, "And watch your friends!"

"Is it alright if we go find them?" Asked Mako. "Yes, of course, they might die of fear if they stay in there any longer." Then the man walked away.

Mako and I climbed up the steps and spotted them not so far away, they were clinging onto each other and they were both crying. "Help?" They asked. "They don't look so good…" I said, "Wait here," said Mako as he went back down the stairs and into the maze once more. When he found the two, Asami threw herself on him and kissed him deeply. I felt jealousy stir within me. "Where's Korra?" Asked Bolin, trying to sound cool. Mako pointed towards the exit, but there was no way they could see me with the tinted glass.

I went back down the stairs just as they came through the exit.

"Oh, Korra!" Said Boin as he casually walked up to me, "You should have seen how fearless I was and how I was protecting Asami." I had to smirk at this, "You have a very odd way of protecting." Mako put a hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "Dude, stop acting like you're cool. We saw everything from up there," he pointed towards the platform we were on. Bolin's face fell.

"That was terrifying," said Asami as she once again grabbed hold of Mako, I looked at her with a questioning look. "By the way, how did you end up being separated from Mako in the first place?" I asked while crossing my arms, Asami shrugged and said, "I closed my eyes because I heard something scary, when I opened them, Mako was gone. I ended up wandering around by myself until I found Bolin."

"Anywho," started Bolin as he turned to me, "You're the last to pick where we go Korra, and it better be good."

I tried to think up stuff I haven't done at night, but that was hard, considering I'm super adventurous. "How about…" I started as I uncrossed my arms, "We go to a night club?" Everybody just froze and stared at me, the only noise was a cough somewhere in the distance. "A night club?" Started Bolin, "You want to go to a _nightclub?!_" I shrugged, "Well, yeah! What's wrong with that? I've never been to one."

"Is a nightclub categorized in appropriate, Asami?" Asked Mako, "I… wouldn't know," she responded. They all took their time to agree with the idea, and then we took off.

We arrived at the front of a building named, _'Into The Night,' _which I raised an eyebrow at. We could hear the beat of the music from all the way outside. "Ready?" I asked everyone a bit excitedly, they all just stared at the building in wonder. "How are we even going to get in?" Asked Mako as he looked at the buff bouncer standing at the front, "I don't know what the appropriate age for a club is so…"

"Hey Asami!" Said the bouncer as he flashed a smile in her direction, "I never knew you went to night clubs!" The brothers and I looked at Asami who just stood there, trying to remember who that guy was. She finally went up to him and said, "Hey there Pablo! Nice night, isn't it? Is it alright from my friends and me to enter?" She gave him her award winning smile. "Of course!" He said as he stepped aside to allow us entry.

I entered last.

"Wow," I said as I scanned the room, colors flashed everywhere, upbeat music was playing, sweaty people were dancing in the middle, and others were drinking at the bar. "Hey Asami," said Mako as he took his girlfriend's hand in his, "Let's go dance!" I watched as he led her to the middle. "Well?" Started Bolin as he turned to me, "Want to be my dance partner?"

I smiled and followed him.

We danced for what seemed to be hours, and I was constantly getting pulled by some stranger who wanted me to dance with them. What I found funny was that whenever I looked over at Mako, he was looking at me.

"Bolin, I'm going to the bathroom," I told him as I started walking away, "Don't be long!" He called.

Inside the bathroom, two pretty girls were saying something about hooking up with a guy when I stepped into view. They just looked at me, and then they departed. "Well hello to you too," I mumbled when they were gone.

I looked at myself through the dirty mirror and smoothed out my hair. Afterwards, I washed my face with cool water and then left the room. After I took ten steps forward, hands snaked around my waist. "Uvatar," whispered a creepy male voice behind me, which was unmistakably Tahno's, "You naughty little girl, what are you doing here in a place like this?" I broke free of his grasp and turned to face him, "Don't touch me," I told him menacingly.

Instead of respecting my wishes, Tahno grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. "Get off me, you perv!" I cried as I blasted some fire at him. He stumbled back. "Korra!" Yelled Mako as he ran up beside me, "Are you alright?"

"Peachy."

"What did he do to you?" He asked with a very worried tone, Tahno went ahead and spoke with a smirk, "I want to claim what's mine."

I gave him a disgusted face.

"She's not yours!" Yelled Mako, at this point, people stopped dancing to see what the commotion was about. "Oh?" Asked Tahno, "Then whose is she then? Yours?" I looked at Mako who was blushing, I went ahead and yelled at the purple haired freak, "I'm no one's, got it pretty boy? If you wanna fight, let's take it outside!"

Tahno tsked, "I will have you soon, _Korra_." We watched as he walked away. I turned around to find everybody staring at us, so I quickly walked to the back door. I really need some air.

While leaning against the wall, a man with a knife came towards me saying, "Give me your money, bitch." I just stomped my foot in his direction, which caused the rock underneath him to shoot up and hit him on the chin, which made him go flying. "Asshole," I muttered.

The door opened and Mako came out, he looked worried. "Korra…" He started, I didn't say anything or even look at him. He shut the door and stood next to me, "Do you want to go back home?" He asked. I shook my head, "I just needed some air, it's not like Tahno got to me or anything, I could kick his ass _any_ day."

Mako smiled and said, "I know you could." I looked at him and asked, "So, was the only reason for you coming out here was to check up on me? You know, Asami is waiting in-" He shot me a look, "Don't say stuff like that, Korra." We stood there, silently staring at each other.

Then I kissed him. Again.

He quickly pulled away with a blush on his face, one was on mine, too. "Korra!" He exclaimed, I smiled slightly, "I couldn't help it…"

"Please, try."

Then he stormed back into the club. I stood there, dumbfounded. I ended up going back home without their knowledge; this night has officially been ruined. _'He didn't have to go and reject me like that! That was so heartless!'_ I thought as I kicked a wall on my way home.

Now here I am, at 12 in the morning, kicking the wall in my room with Naga trying to calm me down. "I hate him!" I cried every time I kicked.

The sliding door slammed open, it was Tenzin in his sleeping clothes, and he looked pissed. "Korra, do you have any idea what time it is?! Why are you kicking the wall so hard?! Are you on your period?!" I clenched my teeth and fists, then I said finally, "Yes, yes I am! Now leave me alone!"

"Alright, just try to be quieter!" Then he left with a huff. I threw myself on my bed and just thought about how much I hated that jerk Mako right now.

* * *

**Well, that's it for my first chapter! I hope it was decent enough :/ Anyways, please review to keep me going ^^**


	2. Forgotten

**Oh, hello there my lovely readers! ^^ I have brought you the second chapter! It's a thousand words shorter than last chapter though... Oh well!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Alright, just try to be quieter!" Then he left with a huff. I threw myself on my bed and just thought about how much I hated that jerk Mako right now._

* * *

The next morning, I quickly got ready for my air bending training with Tenzin. "Are you feeling better, Korra?" He asked worriedly as I approached him, I nodded my head tiredly. It took me a while to sleep last night. "Hm…" Started Tenzin as he rubbed his chin, "Because of your… _daily cycle_… Why don't we postpone training? Because honestly… You look like a mess."

"Gee, thanks."

"Do you need anything? Ice cream, maybe?"

I sighed in irritation, I just wanted to go back to bed, but then I remembered that there was a Pro Bending match tonight. I didn't want to see Mako any time soon, but if I don't go, he'll freaking kill me. "I guess I'm going to go rest for a few hours," I told Tenzin as I turned around. Behind me stood Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

"Hey guys," I said with a tired smile. Ikki took in a deep breath before she said, "Korra, where did you go last night? I saw you sneaking out of Air Temple Island. Where you going to see your boyfriend? Mako? He's cute, you should bring him over some time. Why do you look like a mess? I heard you kicking the wall last night. Dad told me you were on that time of the month. What does that time of the month mean?"

She stopped, then she took in another deep breath. Before she could go on another rant, I quickly covered her mouth and said menacingly, "_Ikki!"_ she gulped.

I turned around to look at Tenzin whose face was completely red.

"_What?! You snuck out last night?!_" He cried, Pema noticed her husband screaming at me, so she came over. "Tenzin? What's wrong? What happened this time?" She asked as she put a hand on his arm, he calmed down a bit. Tenzin yelled while pointing a finger at me, "This one here snuck out last night!"

Pema looked at me and smiled, "Is that so?" Her husband looked at her bewildered, "What? Why are you smiling?"

"Dear, she's a teenager. What do you expect?"

Tenzin looked at me, more annoyed than angry, "Are you even on that time of the month?!" I looked away, whistling. "I'm going to go drink some tea," said the air bender as he turned around and left, Meelo jumped on his back.

The two daughters stood next to their mom and looked at me. "Korra, what's wrong?" Asked Pema as she put a hand on my shoulder. "It's Mako," I started, "I kissed him last night and…"

"And?" Said Pema, urging me to go on. I sighed and said, "I told him I couldn't help it, then he said I should try, and then he left." It looked like the pregnant woman just pouted, she said, "Well, that's not nice. But, maybe he was too shy? Maybe he didn't know any other way to express himself?"

I shook my head, "I think he's just completely head over heels for Asami."

Pema and I just stared at each other, her daughters hugged me. "I think Korra needs to rest," Said Jinora, Pema nodded, "I think you're right."

I went back to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up a couple hours later to Naga licking my face. "What is it girl?" I asked half asleep, Naga whimpered. "Fine, fine," I said as I got up, "I'll take you on a walk." I changed into my usual blue attire and went outside with Naga. I rode on her back and brought us to the park.

We sat down on the grass and stretched my legs. "Ugh, what am I going to do?!" I cried as I laid down, "Does there really have to be a match _tonight?!_" Naga rested her head on my legs. We lay there like that for some time until my stomach started growling. "Damn," I mumbled as Naga lifted her head so I could get up.

"Let's go back Naga, I'm starving." The polar bear dog got up and wagged her tail, I jumped on her back and we headed off.

When I returned to Air Temple Island, Jinori ran up to me. I hopped off Naga and walked towards the girl. "Mako stopped by!" She said, my eyebrow rose, "Really? What did that son of a- what did that jerk want?" I asked. Jinori said, "He wanted to know if you were here, I told him you went to take Naga out on a walk. Then he told me to remind you of the Pro Bending match tonight!"

I sighed and said, "I know, I know. Thanks Jinora. I'm going to go get something to eat."

I went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich; I leaned against the countertop as I greedily ate my food. When I finished, I went back outside and decided to do some training to get my mind off of things.

About a couples hours into training, a certain person walked up to me. "Hey Korra," said Asami, I stopped my bending and turned to face her. "What?" I asked coldly, the woman cleared her throat and said, "I just wanted to see if you were alright… You took off last night without warning, so…" She looked at the ground. "I'm fine," I assured her, "Now if you don't mind?" Asami nodded her head and said, "I'm sorry for interrupting your training, I'll see you tonight then?" I didn't reply to her, she turned around and left.

It was now a couple hours before the tournament, so I decided it would be best if I headed over there now. Tenzin, his wife, and kids decided to go with me. "Do your best, Korra," said Pema before I separated from them to go meet up with my team.

I entered the room to find it empty; I sighed in relief and put on my reddish Pro Bending uniform. I sat on the bench and waited for the Fire Ferret's turn to come. Voices were heard in the distance, my team and Asami came through the door. I didn't turn to look at them. The moment they saw me, they stopped talking.

"Korra?" Said Bolin as he sat down next to me, "You okay?" I nodded my head. I heard Asami say to Mako, "Good luck," then there was a kissing noise. When Asami left Bolin asked, "What the hell happened last night?!" I looked at the ground.

"Bolin," growled Mako, "Get changed before we go up!" Bolin looked at me for a little while longer before he stood up and went to go put on his Pro Bending attire. I stood and walked over to the railing; I leaned against it and watched the current teams fight.

It was the Killer Pandas versus the Storm Jaguars. The Jaguars were winning, one more win and we will have to face them.

I watched as the fire bender from the winning team dodged the opposing team's earth attack. The fire bender released a massive amount of fire onto the opposing team's remaining earth and water bender; they were thrown back into the water below them.

_DING DING DING! _"Storm Jaguars win the match!"

I stepped onto the platform, followed by the two brothers. "Now," started the announcer, "The Storm Jaguars versus the Fire Ferrets!" The crowd roared as the platform moved us to our designated spot. We hopped off then got into our positions, I eyed the other team, they eyed back. It seemed like all the other noise drowned out, except the noise of my beating heart. I looked over at Mako who stood next to me; his face was full of concentration.

Then all of a sudden, he jumped away. I had no idea what was going on anymore. When the noise started coming back, Bolin yelled, "Korra! Why are you just standing there?! The bell rang!" I looked at him confused, "Huh?"

All of a sudden, I was hit by water that sent me back to the last space. "Shit!" I yelled as I got back on my feet, I looked at the water bender who was smirking at me. I lamely shot water at him, I missed. In the crowd I heard Tenzin yell, "Korra! What are you doing?! Concentrate! _Concentrate!_" The water bender blasted water in my direction, and because of my lack of concentration, I got hit and fell off.

I landed into the water below, extremely angry. I hopped on the elevator and watched as Bolin and Mako got knocked off as well. "What were you thinking?!" Cried Mako when we were back on the stage, "I… I don't know, okay!" I responded, Mako grunted and rubbed his temples. "And what are _you_ thinking?!" I asked, "Are you thinking I'm some kind of nuisance now?! Huh?!" Mako looked at me, irritated, "If you don't focus anytime soon, then _yes_."

I was about to punch him when Bolin stopped me, "Now's not the time, Korra," he said. "What do we have here?" Asked the announcer, "It seems there's some conflict going on between the Fire Ferret members! I hope this won't affect their game!"

We got back into positions; I narrowed my eyes at the still smirking water bender. When the bell rung, we threw water at each other. I side stepped, but accidentally hit Mako. "Watch it!" He yelled as he pushed my into the path of fire, I managed to dodge it. "What was that for?!" I yelled, throwing some water at him. He fell down, and the opposing earth bender saw his window of opportunity. Mako was sent flying back.

"Mako!" Cried Bolin as he was trying to get rid of the opposing fire bender. The water and earth bender ganged up on me. Bolin was sent back, followed by me.

"Great!" Said Mako when we were back on top, "One more win for them and that's it! This is your fault, Korra!"

"Mine? _Pfft_, if it's anyone's freaking fault, it's _yours_ Mr. go-ahead-and-push-me-in-front-of-fire!"

"Hey, that was an accident!"

Bolin had to break us up once more. We got into our positions, I looked over at the opposing earth bender who was staring holes into me. When the bell rung, I dodged the water bender's attack, and then I threw a long stream of water back. Without noticing the earth bender's attack, I got thrown over to the first space. Again.

"Are you kidding me?!" I cried, punching the ground. Bolin got sent back one because of the fire bender.

The moment I looked up, I saw a rock saucer coming straight towards me. I don't know why I didn't move, I wanted to, I could have, but my knees were glued to the floor. It was so close to me face now…

* * *

**-Mako's POV-**

I thought the rock was coming towards me, but it didn't, it was going straight towards Korra. I mentally sighed, thinking that she was just going to get knocked off again. But something wasn't right. I turned around just in time to see the rock, that was thrown with such force, made contact with her head. I gasped, as did everyone in the large room.

Korra's eyes rolled back, just before she started falling into the water. _'Why didn't she dodge it?!'_ The referee blew his whistle. "She's not coming out of the water…" Said the announcer. I took action immediately, I jumped over the edge.

In the water, I took hold of Korra and swam up, and then I set her on the cold metal surface. "Korra!" I cried as I took her helmet off, there was a deep cut on her forehead, blood poured out like an endless stream. I checked her pulse, she was still alive.

I gently tilted her head back, making sure her mouth opened. Then I did CPR. "Come on, Korra!" I yelled as I tried to revive her. Tenzin rushed over to my side and said, "Oh goodness…" People in white came over and took Korra away, "No!" I cried, I was about to run back to Korra when Bolin stopped me.

I clenched my fists. The opposing team's earth bender was standing right next to me, so I punched him right in the face. When he was on the ground, I jumped on top of him and punched him continuously. I had to be pulled back by Tenzin and the other team's fire bender.

"You asshole!" I yelled, "You hurt Korra!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Said the earth bender as he wiped blood from his mouth, "I didn't know what I was thinking, man! I'm sorry!" I was about to jump on him again when Asami stood in front of me, "This is not going to make Korra feel any better, Mako!" She cried, I grunted and left.

I couldn't sleep last night, they wouldn't tell me where the hell Korra was, how could they do this to me?! "Mako," said my brother, "I'm worried about her too, but we're going to see her tomorrow, so please, get some rest." Pabu jumped on top of him.

"How can I rest, Bolin?! Korra's seriously hurt!"

"I know you care about her a lot, but she'll be fine, I'm sure she's being healed by and pro healer right now."

I covered my face as I fell to the ground, "This is all my fault…" I said those five words over and over again; Bolin got up and rubbed my back. "It's not your fault, bro," he said. "But it is!" I yelled as I took my hands away to look at him, "Last night, she kissed me again…Don't get me wrong, I loved it. It was just… It makes more sense for me to date Asami… So I was mean to Korra…."

We were both silent for a minute when Bolin said before he went back to bed, "I'm not sure who the older brother is anymore…"

I kept thinking about how stupid I was until sleep took me.

My first thought when I woke up in the morning was, _'Korra!'_ I jumped up, changed, and then got Bolin out of bed. "Come on!" I yelled, "Let's go find Korra!" He got dressed, Pabu jumped on his shoulder just before we left for Air Temple Island.

I saw Ikki and Meelo run up to us when we arrived, "Mako!" Said Ikki, "Gran-gran is taking care of Korra!" I sighed in relief, since Katara is the best healer there is. "See, I told you everything would be fine!" Said Bolin. The two kids led us to the room where Korra's at.

Outside of the room stood Tenzin, his wife, and Jinora. "Ah, good, you two are here!" Said Tenzin, "How is she?" I asked quickly. Tenzin shook his head and said, "I'm afraid my mother has told me nothing about Korra's health."

As if on cue, Katara came out while she wiped a tear away. My eyes widened. "Mother?" Started Tenzin, "What… what happened to Korra? Is she alright?" Katara sighed and said, "I healed her outer wounds…"

"Outer wounds?" I asked, Katara looked down and said, "Why don't you see for yourself…"

I slowly walked towards the door, I slid it open and entered the sunny room. Korra sat on the bed, looking at me. She looked fine; I didn't see anything wrong with her. I walked to the foot of the bed and said, "Hey… I want to apologize for-"

"Who the hell are you?"

We just stared at each other in silence, Tenzin and Bolin came in. "Who the hell are you people?!" She cried as she backed up towards the wall. We all just stopped and stared at her, "Answer me!" She cried.

"Oh no…" Whispered Tenzin. "D-don't play around, Korra! It's me, Mako!"

"I don't know you! Get out! All of you!"

Katara poked her head in and said, "It would be best if you came out…" I backed out of the room while staring wide eyed at the confused girl on the bed. Outside, my breathing started to get heavy. "Mako…" I heard Bolin say. "How…" I started, "How could she just loose her memories like that… Why can't you bring them back, Katara?!"

"I'm afraid she has to do that on her own. Right now, the only thing she remembers is her name, she doesn't even remember being the Avatar. And we can't throw her memories on her all at once, or else she'll go crazy, and she'll never be the same again."

I didn't even realize I was crying until she finished talking.

"I said all those bad things to her…and I couldn't even apologize….How long will she be like this?!"

"I can't say exactly. Could be a couple weeks, years… or forever."

"_Forever?!_"

"But Korra is strong, so all we have to do now is be there for her."

We all nodded our heads.

We heard the window from inside the room open; I immediately went into the room and saw Korra jump out. "Korra!" I cried, she was already running. I jumped out the window after her, she seems slower at running that usual. It didn't take much time to catch up with her. I grabbed her and held her close. "Let go of me!" She yelled as she tried getting out of my grasp, "I'm not letting you go, Korra," I said in her hair.

"I don't know you! Let go of me!"

"Korra," said Katara from behind us, "If you leave, where would you go?" Korra stopped squirming and said, "I…I don't know… Anywhere but here… I don't know you people!"

"Stay here Korra, here you'll have food and a place to stay," said Katara, Korra looked over at the old woman. I let go of her, she took Katara's hand and said, "Okay." They walked back inside as Bolin came up to me. "We better go…" he said, "I think it will be better if we visit tomorrow." I wordlessly stared at Korra's back. _'How could I be so stupid?!'_

I then left with Bolin

* * *

**And there you have it! Korra has lost her memories! Please review to tell me how I'm doing so far! ^^**


	3. New Boyfriend

**Steff: I am back from the dead! I am _so_ sorry my amazing readers! D: I haven't been updating because of school and the lack of inspiration! And another thing, there was this one night where I was browsing through Mako x Korra fanfictions when I found a story just like mine.. But I don't remember the title or anything so I can't give credit :( But I just want you guys to know, I am not copying anybody's work. Just saying.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Stay here Korra, here you'll have food and a place to stay," said Katara, Korra looked over at the old woman. I let go of her, she took Katara's hand and said, "Okay." They walked back inside as Bolin came up to me. "We better go…" he said, "I think it will be better if we visit tomorrow." I wordlessly stare at Korra's back. 'How could I be so stupid?!'_

_I then left with Bolin._

* * *

**-Korra's POV-**

The next morning I quickly woke up once I heard noise outside my door. "Who… Who is it?!" I asked as I pulled the bed covers up towards me some more, the air bending monk, known as Katara's son Tenzin, poked his head in. "Um… Korra? Breakfast… come whenever you're ready…" He looked at me sadly just before he left, my stomach growled, I decided breakfast would be a good thing today.

I went into the dining room where I saw Tenzin, his pregnant wife Pema, and their kids. On the table was an assortment of delicious looking food. "Korra!" Said Pema, "I'm so glad you came!" I smiled and took a seat at the end so that I wouldn't be sitting by anyone.

I noticed that they were watching me intently as I ate; I decided to ask, "Um… Where's Katara?" Tenzin spoke, "She's out doing business." I nodded my head.

I finished my food. The children stared holes into me as I put my chopsticks down; I looked at them with a brow raised. "Is there something on my face?" Meelo looked at me shocked, "She didn't burp!"

"Burp?"

He took in a deep breath before he let out a loud belch. "Meelo!" I said, "I know I'm not your mother, but that's inappropriate behavior at the table!" Everybody gasped. "Her personality has changed too!" Cried Ikki as tears started forming in her eyes. I stood up and bowed towards Pema, "Thank you for the meal," I said before I left.

Outside, I was greeted by one the only familiar faces I know, Naga. "Hey girl," I said as I petted her head, "Want to go for a walk?" She wagged her tail excitedly. I hopped on her back and she started running.

When we arrived in the city, I hopped off Naga and walked into a clothing shop. I realized this morning that all my clothes were pretty much the same. I didn't understand, did I like the color blue or something?

I browsed through the clothing; I made faces at most of them. I bought a variety of clothes, but I noticed the salesman looked like he wanted to say something, but he decided not to. When I walked out with a couple bags in my arms, a lot of people were staring at me.

"Oh, well if it isn't the _Uvatar_," Said a voice next to me. I turned to that direction and saw a man with strange purple hair walking my way. When he stopped in front of me I asked, "Excuse me… But do I know you?" He looked at me shocked. "Don't play dumb with me," he said with his arms crossed, I just stared at him.

He looked at me wide eyed. "I don't believe it…" I tilted my head to the side a bit, "Believe what?" I asked. He paused for a second but then he smirked, "I can't believe you don't remember me, I am your boyfriend, Tahno, after all." I blushed, "I-I have a-a _boyfriend?!_" He chuckled and put his arm around me, "Yup, we've been dating for a while, don't you remember?"

I started remember seeing his face in the past, I vaguely remembered when he had his arms around me at some sort of club, and when his face was close to mine at a restaurant. I nodded my head, "Yes… I think I remember now. I think I remember us being together." A wide smile formed on his face.

"And Korra, there are people here who don't approve of me, they think that I'm not worthy of you. But you've always stuck up for me, and if people say I'm lying and that we were never together, just remember, _they're_ the liars."

I nodded my head and he kissed my cheek. "Good," he said, "I know our reunion was short, but I'll be seeing you soon, Korra." He winked then left. I stood there with my heart racing. Naga came out of nowhere and tackled Tahno, she growled at him menacingly. "K-K-Korra!" He cried, "Help!" People on the streets stopped and stared at the commotion; I ran up to Naga and said, "Stop! Get off him, Naga!" She snorted but then obeyed. "You need to teach that thing some manners," said my boyfriend as I helped him up.

"I'm so sorry… I don't know what's gotten into her, are you hurt?"

He smiled, "I'm alright." He once again turned around and walked away.

I hopped onto Naga's back and together we made our way back to Air Temple Island. I stared at the large statue of a monk… he seemed… very familiar.

"Korra!" Cried Tenzin as he ran out, I hopped off Naga and casually walked towards him with the bags in my hands. "Where have you been?!" He asked once he approached me. I shrugged and said, "I was out shopping." The two guys from yesterday and a remarkably beautiful woman ran up to me as well. "Don't scare us like that again!" Said the shorter guy.

"Korra," said the woman, "Do you not recognize me?" I shook my head. "My name is Asami," she said, she gestured towards the two men, "And this is Bolin and Mako, they're brothers." I nodded my head and bowed towards the brothers. "I apologize for my wild behavior yesterday, I was just confused, and I still am."

They looked at me shocked.

"What's in the bag?" Asked Tenzin curiously. "Just clothes," I replied, "I found money in my room and decided I should buy something other than blue. Do you know why my closet is full of the same outfit?" Asami put a hand on her mouth as her eyes started to water. Tenzin shook his head.

"Oh!" I cried, making everyone jump, "I remembered something today!" They looked at each other, then back at me and smiled. "What did you remember?" Asked Bolin.

"I remembered my boyfriend!"

They all froze for a while, I rose an eyebrow. "Guys?" I asked. "B-Boyfriend?" Asked Mako, I nodded my head and smiled. "Yeah, Tahno."

Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the floor. In unison they cried, "_Tahno?!_" I nodded my head. "Korra!" Cried Mako as he places his hands on my shoulders, "He is _not_ your boyfriend! You despise that creep!"

I pushed him away and yelled, "_Tahno was right! He said this would happen, well you know what? I'm going to keep on being his girlfriend, like it or not!_" I ran to my room like the teenager I was.

**-Mako's POV-**

When Korra was out of sight I yelled, "I'm going to kill that little fucker!"

I noticed Tenzin tense when I swore, but he didn't say anything.

Bolin clenched his fists and stated, "and I shall accompany you." Tenzin rose an eyebrow and asked, "wait, Tahno? As in the water bender for the Wolf Bats Tahno?" Asami nodded and the air monk face palmed. "This is not good," he said. He looked at me, "I'm sorry Mako, I know how hard this must be for you since you and Korra were dating…"

I blushed and said, "w-we were never dating!"

The monk stroked his beard and said, "you sure? Because I remember Korra talking about you all the time…" I nervously looked at Asami who was keeping a straight face. If only I could read minds at the moment. "Should I go after her?" I asked to no one in particular, Katara came out of nowhere and said, "she needs a bit of time alone, if you don't mind." I nodded my head then sighed."

"What are we going to do?!" I cried as I flung my arms out in the air, my brother put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Katara replied, "we just have to let Korra work this one out on her own."

"But what if she never realizes she hates Tahno?"

"She will, Mako, in time."

"But just think of all the perverted stuff he could do to her!"

"Then I suggest you keep a watch on them."

We all fell silent.

Bolin and Asami thought it would be best if we would just come back tomorrow. I didn't want to go at first, but I had no other choice.

When my brother and I got back to our place in the pro bending arena, I punched the wall with tremendous force. Bolin grabbed the back of the collar and pulled me backwards. I fell to the ground while he got stuff to clean my bloody knuckles. "Mako, you idiot," I heard him murmur.

"Bolin," I started as I slowly got up after he finished cleaning my wound, "let's pay a visit to Tahno." Pabu jumped on top of the couch and looked at us curiously. "I'm all for it," he started, "but I think it would be wise for us to follow Katara's advice. We don't want to worsen Katara's illness; after all, she does think that that low life bastard is her boyfriend."

"Don't remind me…"

Bolin stood up and said, "you love Korra, right?" I didn't respond right away. "_Well?!_" Pushed my brother. I looked at the ground and said, "yeah, and? It's not like she's going to love me back now…" Bolin tsked but didn't say anything more.

I threw myself onto my bed and yelled into the pillow. "What are you, a teenage girl?" Questioned Bolin as he opened some cupboards to find something to eat. I looked at him and said, "We got nothing to eat at the moment. Want to go out and eat?"

"As long as you don't take off and go looking for Tahno."

"Yeah yeah, let's just go."

I got up and Pabu followed.

"Where should we go?" Asked my brother as we got outside. Pubu jumped onto his shoulder. I started walking towards that one place that sells water tribe noodles. I don't usually go there since I'm not a huge fan of it, unlike my brother here…

My assumptions were right, that bastard was there. "Mako," warned my brother as he grabbed onto my arm, "You knew he would be here, didn't you? Let's go someplace else."

Tahno was staring at me with a smirk plastered on his face. What made matters worse was, he had his arms around two women who looked _very_ fond of him. "See, Bolin? He just wants Korra to be his new play toy, nothing else. I don't see why we can't punch the lights out of him. Bolin sighed then said, "I know, bro. Listen, I'm starving and the smell of noodles on an empty stomach is killing me when I'm not eating it. Please, don't do anything stupid."

I clenched my teeth and fists as I glared at the purple haired freak.

We sat down where we couldn't see the ass. The waiter brought our bowls of soup to us and Bolin dug in right away, I just stirred my chopsticks in the green liquid. "Not hungry?" Asked my brother with his mouth full, I shook my head, "I lost my appetite," I replied.

Tahno appeared before us on his own. "So," he started, "how's my little Korra doing?" '_That's it!'_ I shot up out of my seat, making my chair fall in the process, and stood face to face with the guy. Bolin stood up as well. "You little fucker," I hissed, "Stay away from Korra."

"Heh, not a chance. I'm sure you've heard, Korra is my girlfriend now."

"Then who are those women you had your arm around earlier?!"

"Them? They're just friends." He was obviously lying.

"Look, Korra only thinks she's your girlfriend now because you told her that. And I'm sure you know what happened to her memory."

"I see…" he said as his smirk grew even wider, "you're _jealous_. But why? When you have beautiful Asami?"

I swung my fist to punch him in the face when Bolin stopped me right on time. Pabu jumped off his shoulder and started eating the abandoned noodles. "Mako!" he hissed quietly, "If you hit him, we'll be out of the tournament!"

I glared at the purple haired freak. After a while, I sighed and said, "If you do anything to hurt Korra, if you lay your dirty perverted hands on her, I _swear, _I will kill you. And I will enjoy it."

Everyone around us were staring the whole time. I'm sure the owner, who was also staring behind his counter, wanted to kick us out for good, but my brother was a regular costumer that paid well.

I stomped out of the place and found the nearest bare wall. I punched it will all my might and it shattered. Not only that, but I think my bones did too. The wound reopened and blood started seeping out of the cloth Bolin covered my knuckles in.

"Aw hell," started Bolin with Pabu on his shoulder one again, "You really need to control your temper."

I yelled out in frustration and stomped back to the arena where I was going to do vigorous training.

**-Korra's POV-**

I exited my room in a tight black shirt, tight dark blue jeans, and black shoes. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I note that I did not look the way I did yesterday. To add to that, I let my hair down.

I wanted to go out. I was tired of being in this room like a prisoner. I knew that this room was being watched, and I couldn't go out the window again because it was being watched too. Only way I could possibly escape was up.

I discreetly climbed up to the roof and was surprised by how strong I was, I guess I was some kind of athlete.

I jumped onto a tree and climbed down when I saw that the coast was clear, then I ran to where Naga was kept. She wagged her tail fiercely at the sight of me, I smile warmly and rubbed her head. "Missed you too, Naga," I whispered as I jumped onto her back.

We ran out the gates.

**-Tenzin's POV-**

"Korra!" I yelled, but she was already out the gates. '_jeez, even with her memory gone, she is still very rebellious. Father, what do I do?!'_

"Better contact Mako and Bolin," started Pema as she walked besides me, "so that they'll keep an eye on her."

"Bringing her back would be better."

My wife just shook her head and sighed. "You're totally ruining it!" She said with a huff. I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Ruining what, exactly?"

"Don't you see the love story forming here? Complications and trials are a _must_ for the _perfect_ love story!"

I stared out into the distance and said silently, "Love story…"

**-Mako's POV-**

"Mako!" Yelled Bolin as he burst through the door. I was lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, with Pabu on my stomach. "What?" I asked irritated. "Tenzin has sent us a message saying that Korra is on the loose! We gotta go look after her!"

I immediately jumped up when he said Korra, and the ferret transferred to my brother.

"Hey guys," said Asami as she leaned against the door frame, "can I come too?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied distractedly as I ran out in record speed.

**-Korra's POV-**

I jumped off Naga when we reached an empty pier. The sun was setting, and the scene looked beautiful. I looked at the water in wonder. There was just something about water that I couldn't put my finger on. I shrugged it off and continued staring at the sunset. Naga trotted off somewhere, and after a while, I saw a figure from the corner of my eye.

I turned my gaze to my boyfriend, Tahno. "Hey," I said sweetly with the best smile I could manage. He was gawking at me. "W-what?" I stuttered, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. "You look… breathtaking…" He said. I looked back at the setting sun so he wouldn't see me blushing fiercely.

"Why, Korra," he purred as he walked over. He gently grabbed my chin and made me face him. "It's seems as though you're blushing…" For a moment, I felt as though he was going to kiss me. He was slowly leaning in, but then he smirked and set his hand down. "Not the right time…" I heard him mutter.

He leaned in by my ear and whispered: "Tomorrow night, meet me at my place…" He told me his address and I memorized it in an instant. He kissed my cheek and said, "'Till then, Korra."

I stood there for a few more moments when I realized I was still blushing. Even though I knew he couldn't hear me, I said: "Until then, Tahno."

After taking a few minutes to find Naga, I went back to Air Temple Island.

**-Mako's POV-**

We found Kora-less Naga. "Hey girl," said Asami sweetly, "where is she?" We followed the large polar bear dog and saw Korra staring at the setting sun. _'Damn…So looks beautiful'_

All four of us hide behind an overly large bush and waited for her next move. I noticed Asami as lying far away from me. "What?" She hissed, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Why are you mad?"

"Hmph!"

She turned her attention back on Korra, as did I, but when I did, I noticed Tahno there too.

He was staring at her with his jaw a bit dropped, but in his eyes, I knew he wanted to get into her pants. I grimaced at the thought.

The bastard said something that made Korra blush and turn her attention back to the sunset, I'm sure he told her she was beautiful. But I just wished it was me who said it instead.

Tahno walked closer to her, grabbed her chin, and made her face him. I wanted to jump out of the bush and fire bend that guy's ass, but Bolin held me down.

I watched as Tahno leaned in…. '_he's going to kiss her!'_ I nearly jumped out when I noticed he stopped, said something, then whispered into her ear.

I had a feeling we've been caught.

The guy kissed her cheek, turned around and walked away, leaving Korra there.

"Wow," I heard Asami say, "That was really weird…" After a while, Korra started to look for Naga. We let her go and the polar bear dog raced to her owner.

We followed her home to make sure she was okay.

"Hey," said Bolin when we got home and Asami left, "You okay?"

"No," I said plainly as I started cooking dinner, "If we weren't there, that bastard would have kissed her and got into her panties. Please, can we kill him now?"

"No, that will only make matters worse. All we can do now is watch over her and wait until her memory returns. Got it?"

"Whatever. Hey, what was up with Asami earlier?"

Bolin sat on the couch next to Pabu and said, "She's jealous, bro. If you were to choose between Asami and Korra, who would you pick?" I immediately froze.

Sure, Asami is rich and beautiful, but Korra…she's something else…something wonderful…

I closed my eyes tightly. _'This would have never happened if I didn't lie to her that night! I wanted to keep kissing Korra at the club, but then I told myself that it made more sense for me to be with Asami…If I never lied to her… would we be…? would _I_ be…?_'

I stopped my thought before it could go any further.

* * *

**Ooohhh! Freak'n Tahno! XD**


	4. Water Bender

_Recap:_

_I closed my eyes tightly. 'This would have never happened if I didn't lie to her that night! I wanted to keep kissing Korra at the club, but then I told myself that it made more sense for me to be with Asami…If I never lied to her… would we be…? would I be…?'_

_I stopped my thought before it could go any further._

* * *

**-Korra's POV-**

When I sat down at the table for dinner, I was once again being stared at. Tenzin cleared his throat and asked, "So, how are you, Korra?" I blushed a bit when I remembered what happened earlier with Tahno. "She's blushing!" Started Jinora, "Something romantic must have happened!" I blushed more as I put a piece of food into my mouth.

After a while I remembered something.

Tenzin was and his kids were air benders, and Katara was a water bender.

I dropped my chopsticks and stared at them. My head was throbbing a little with my newly acquired information. "Korra?" Questioned Pema as she stood up to come over to me. "Tenzin… you and your kids… your air benders? And Katara's a water bender?"

"That's right," replied the monk, "do you remember anything else?"

I was silent for a few moments until I shook my head. "Does' your head hurt?" Asked Pema when she helped me stand up. "Not really," I replied.

Then all of a sudden I remembered something else.

I could water bend.

I clutched my head as the throbbing increased. "Korra!" Was the last thing I heard from Tenzin before I passed out.

**-Mako's POV-**

I decided to go pay a visit to Asami's, since I had to confirm if she was jealous or not.

When I reached her estate, I knocked on the door three times before the butler opened it for me. "Ah, Sir Mako, Asami is out with her father tonight. I'm sorry." I nodded my head and asked, "Do you know why Asami is mad at me?"

"Oh? Forgive me, but I had no clue."

I nodded my head once more before I turned around to leave.

"If it makes you feel any better," started the butler, I turned around. "Asami is completely head over heels for you, I'm sure she'll come out and tell you soon."

"Thank you," I said before I finally left.

I sat on a bench in town, rethinking the last pro-bending match. "Damn it!" I said to myself, "It's my fault Korra got hurt and lost her memory!"

"Have you heard?" Said a woman to another from a distance. "The avatar may be sent home! I believe she misses her family. Maybe that rock that hit her knocked some sense into her."

'_So they don't know she's lost her memories…'_ I quickly stood up, _'Wait- did they say she was going to be sent home? Why?!_'

I ran up to the two woman and asked, "Why is the avatar being sent home?!"

The woman who didn't speak responded, "I believe something happened to her that only her family could cure. I won't expect her back her in Republic City for a long time. It's a shame, really."

I gasped and ran to Air Temple Island.

When I finally got there, I found Tenzin immediately.

"She remembered she was a water bender and that my children and I are air benders. And with that information, she collapsed. Imagine what would happen if she found out she was the Avatar."

"I heard you were sending her back to her tribe!"

"Her parents were informed of what happened… and since Korra remembers being a water bender, it would be safe for her to go back and recover there."

"Why can't she recover here?!"

"Listen, Mako," he put his hands on my shoulders. "Korra needs her parents. She will be safer there than she is here. Imagine her running off again and a stranger tells her everything."

I fell silent for a few moments as I processed his words. "How long…" I started, "how long will she be there?"

"Until she recovers."

"But… she may never recover…"

Tenzin sighed and let his hands fall. Katara came out and greeted me. "She will wake tomorrow morning."

I frowned and asked, "When will she be leaving?"

"In 2 days. I'm so sorry-"

I ran. I had no idea where my destination was going to be, I just couldn't be here or home right now.

**-Bolin's POV-**

I sat up on my bed. "Hey Pabu," I said as I looked at the ferret on the couch, "Mako should have been back by now. Do you think something's wrong?" Pabu lazily rested his head on the cushion. "I'm going to go look for him," I said finally, "you stay here and be good."

I put my jacket on and set out to find my brother.

I searched for hours until it was midnight. I stopped in the middle of an empty road and sighed. "I'll be damned if he's back home…"

When I turned around, I nearly screamed. Mako was standing right there in front of me. "Where have you been?!" I asked, the relief in my voice was obvious. "I… was taking a stroll."

"Some stroll," I muttered.

That's when I noticed how sad he looked. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him. He told me everything Tenzin and Katara told him. When he finished, I joined him in sadness. "Is there anything that we can do?" I asked hopefully. I didn't want Korra to leave just as much as he did. He shook his head and said, "just let her go… She wasn't supposed to be here originally anyways…"

"Mako, don't say stuff like that…"

Instead of responding, he turned around and started walking back to the pro-bending arena. I followed him in silence.

**-Korra's POV-**

When I woke up, I recalled what happened last night. I whispered, "I…I can water bend?" I looked over at the glass full of water on my right. I concentrated on the water and lifted my hand, a stream of the liquid rose slightly then dropped. "Woah," I said to myself. I slowly got up and opened my closet that had my colorful clothes separated from the blue ones.

"Now I know why I have those clothes…"

I took a pair of the blue clothing and set it on my bed. "Water tribe…" I said.

When I stepped out of the room, Katara greeted me. "Good-morning, Korra. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great! Thank you," I could sense that that wasn't what she really wanted to say. "Um… Is something wrong?"

"Dear…" She started as she took my hands, "you'll be sent home to your parents tomorrow."

My mouth hung open. '_She isn't serious, is she?_' "B-But Katara…" She looked down sadly and said, "I know… But your parents are worried. And since you remember being part of the water tribe, it will be safe for you there."

"But I don't want to leave…"

"This isn't a matter of wanting, Korra. You need to go back. You can return when your memory has returned."

"Can't you just tell me what I need to know now?"

"It's not that simple. Just recalling water bending made you collapse. Imagine what would happen if I told you everything."

I nodded sadly. When I spoke, my voice was in a near whisper. "But what about Tahno?"

"Tahno can wait. You need to recover."

I really didn't want to leave though. I told myself I was going to stay one way or another. Katara obviously did not want this subject to continue on, so I nodded my head and went into the kitchen.

I missed breakfast, and I still don't know why no one came to wake me up. I made myself a meal and chowed down. Then out of nowhere, I recalled a memory.

This guy… Amon… was taking away people's bending. My memory only went that far. I clutched my head and gritted my teeth. When I calmed down, I was breathing rather heavily. "Amon…" I said to myself. Who was this guy?"

When I left the kitchen, I was now face to face with Ikki. "Hey," I said with a smile. She looked like she was holding her breath and her face turned blue. She then covered her mouth. "Ikki?" I questioned worriedly.

She put her hands down and took in a deep breath before she started to say something. "Ikki!" Roared Tenzin as he charged into the room with his two other children on his heels. "You better not have been doing what I think you've been doing."

"I didn't say anything, promise!" She whined as she played with her fingers. Jinora escorted both of her siblings out the door, leaving me alone in the room with the monk.

"She didn't tell you anything?" He asked. I shook my head, "but she was about to," I said. He shook his head and sighed. "Katara told me she told you that you're leaving tomorrow. This is why it's not safe for you to be here at this time." I nodded my head solemnly. "And I'm sorry about breakfast," he started after a long awkward silence. "But I didn't want you to wake up since I wouldn't know if you'd be in pain or not."

"Who is this Amon guy?" I blurted. I just really needed to know. Tenzin looked at me in shock and said, "you don't need to worry about him. He's dead now."

"I recalled a memory where he took away a person's bending! How did he do that? Who is he? Who defeated him?!"

"Korra…" he said, he stood there, unsure of what to say. "In short, he could take away a person's bending by water bending. He was a brother of one of the members of the council who died with him."

"So who defeated him?"

Tenzin took in a deep breath and said, "who knows."

That was the end of our conversation and I spent the rest of the day in my room thinking about Amon, but no more memories came to me.

When the sun set, I climbed out the window and escaped just like I did last time. But this time I didn't bring Naga.

I followed the directions Tahno gave me, but I bumped into Bolin on the way. "Korra?" He questioned, "why are you out here?"

"Hello to you to," I mumble impatiently. He looked at me sadly but asked, "where are you going? You're not sneaking off again, are you?"

Instead of replying, I walked past him and continued on with my travel. "Korra!" He called as he started following me. I started running as fast as I could, but when I turned a corner, I bumped into someone.

I recalled turning a corner in a maze and bumping into a guy.

When I looked up, it was Bolin's brother, Mako.

"Korra?" He asked as he looked down at me.

I pushed him to the wall and continued running. "Korra!" He yelled as he joined his brother in the chase. He somehow caught up to me and grabbed my wrist. "Where do you think you're going?!" He asked as he turned me around. "None of your damn business!" I snapped as I tried to get out of his grasp. "Yes it is, Korra."

When I looked into his eyes, I noticed how sad they looked. I shook my head and snapped out of it. I noticed a puddle of water by us, so I water bended it and threw it at his face. He cried out before he let go, so I ran to a crowd of people to lose them.

When I reached Tahno's place, I knocked on the door a couple times and waited. He opened it was I wide smile. "I'm so happy you made it!" He said as he closed the door behind me. His place wasn't half bad.

"I have news to tell you…" I said sadly as I sat down on the couch. He sat down next to me and asked me to tell him what happened.

I told him about how I was a water bender and that I was leaving the next day.

"You're… leaving?" He questioned as his face fell. I nodded my head and said, "But I'm not going to. I won't!"

"I don't want you to leave." He said straight forwardly. "I don't either," I replied. "I would miss you too much."

He made dinner for us, had he shared stories of our relationship.

He told me that we use to go on long walks under the moonlight and have romantic picnics. After dinner I asked, "so how about that walk under the moonlight?" I offered with a smile. He smirked and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

Outside, he took my hand and we walked in silence until we reached a large tree on top of a hill. The quarter moon shone brightly and I smiled. "This is nice," I said silently as I stepped a little closer to Tahno. "It is, isn't it?" he replied.

All of a sudden, I was on my back with him on top of me.

"W-what are you doing?" I questioned as I stared into his eyes. He smirked and said, "You said it's nice."

I blushed as he leaned in closer.

"_Get off her you son of a bitch!_" Yelled an angry voice. Out of nowhere, fire came hurdling towards Tahno at the speed of light. Without thinking, I pushed Tahno out of the way, but got hurt in the process. I cried out in pain as I rolled over on my back, my right arm was burning.

"Korra!" Cried the voice as it came closer. It was Mako and his brother. Mako sank to his knees when he saw me and said, "What have I done…"

**-Mako's POV-**

I was sleeping in when Bolin woke me up. He took my pillow away and I growled menacingly. "Can't you see I'm sleeping, dammit?!" I growled as I pulled the covers over my head. "Asami's here and she wants to see you," he said. "She is?" I asked as I sat up.

"No need to get up," said Asami as she approached the bed, "I'll just come to you."

Bolin left the room with Pabu so that it was just us two now. "So," she started as she sat on the bed, "my butler told me that you came to see me last night. Why?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

She turned her attention to the window and said quietly, "you really don't know women's feelings…"

"Because they never say it!" I countered.

"Korra told you her feelings though…"

We both fell silent as we looked everywhere else but at each other. "Korra's something, isn't she?" she asked with a small smile. I nodded my head.

"Asami," I started as I took her hand, "were you jealous?" She slowly took her hand away and said, "Yes I was, Mako. But there is no point anymore, since I see she's won, even with her memories gone."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

Instead of responding, she got up and left.

Moments later, Bolin came in the room. "Bro, what happened?"

"I'm still not sure."

"I'm sure you don't want any more bad news, but there's a pro-bending matching coming up soon… what are we going to do without Korra?"

"I'm done with pro-bending."

It took my brother a few moments to process that. "Excuse me, but did you just say that you were done with pro-bending?! Are you nuts?! We need to participate in order to stay in this place!"

"We'll find a new place."

"Where?!"

I got up and yelled, "I don't know, okay?! Just- leave me alone for once!"

I quickly got changed and left to town.

Some hours later, Bolin found me sulking on a bench. "I'm sorry…" he said sadly. I didn't have it in my heart to stay mad at him. It wasn't his fault to begin with. "No, I should be the one saying that," I said as I patted the seat next to me. He sat down and we sulked together. After a while Bolin said, "I need to go run some errands." I nodded my head and got up with him. "I'll go take a walk, I guess. I'll meet you back at the arena." We parted ways.

After a while, I started to turn a corner when someone bumped into me. When I looked down, it was Korra, wearing he familiar blue attire.

When she looked up and saw that it was me, she pushed me to the wall. "Korra!" I yelled as I started running after her, that's when I noticed my brother behind me running as well.

I caught up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I asked as I turned her around. "None of your damn business!" She snapped as she tried to get out of my grasp. "Yes it is, Korra." I looked into her familiar beautiful blue eyes. We stayed staring at each other for a little while until she shook her head and threw the water from a puddle at my face with force. I accidentally let go of her wrist and she ran.

My brother caught up and we continued running after her until she hid herself in a crowd of people. "Korra!" We called in unison. When we got out of the crowd, I kicked the wall and cussed. "I'm sure she's off to see Tahno," I hissed.

We spent the rest of the time trying to find out where he lives by asking around, but no one gave us an answer. But then I saw them, hand in hand, walking towards a big tree on top of a hill. "There!" I said as I pointed to them.

We got there in time to see Tahno push Korra down and get on top of her.

I growled and yelled, "_Get off her you son of a bitch!_"

"Mako, no!" Cried Bolin, but it was too late. I already shot fire at him.

I watched in slow motion as Korra pushed Tahno out of the way and took some damage. "Korra!" Both Bolin and I said in unison. I ran to her as fast as could, but when I saw her right arm, I sunk to my knees and said, "what have I done?"

Korra clutched her head with her good arm for a few moments and then fainted. "Korra!" Cried Bolin as he rushed to her side. Tahno backed away and I eyed him. "You bastard…" I hissed, "This is _your_ fault!"

"Mako, this is no time for that now! We got to get Korra back to Tenzin!"

I focused my attention back to Korra and picked her up so that I was carrying her bridal style, then I took her back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

**_Poor Korra :( Review if you will, but keep on reading if you like this story :D_**


	5. Quickly Recalling

_**Bl00dyshad0w: Sorry for the long update!**  
_

* * *

_Recap:_

_Korra clutched her head with her good arm for a few moments and then fainted. "Korra!" Cried Bolin as he rushed to her side. Tahno backed away and I eyed him. "You bastard…" I hissed, "This is your fault!"_

_"Mako, this is no time for that now! We got to get Korra back to Tenzin!"_

_I focused my attention back to Korra and picked her up so that I was carrying her bridal style, then I took her back to Air Temple Island._

* * *

**(Mako's POV)**

I ran as fast as I could. "Hang in there, Korra," I whispered.

When we reached the island, Tenzin and Katara came out quickly. "What happened?!" Questioned the monk after he caught sight of Korra. "Korra need help first. I'll explain later."

I took Korra to her room and left her there with Katara so that she could heal her. Tenzin crossed his arms and looked at me sternly after he closed the door. "Now, Mako, explain."

I told him about how I bumped into Korra in town, how I found her later on with Tahno, and how I tried to attack the bastard but got Korra hurt instead.

"Tahno," hissed he monk. "It's a shame that there's nothing much that we can do about it at the moment…"

"Yeah… poor Korra still thinks she's in love with the ass…"

Bolin, who finally caught up and appeared by my side said, "But since we're not living at the arena anymore, we can still kick his ass, right?"

"Did you just say that you're not living at the arena anymore?" Asked Tenzin with a raised eyebrow.

I mentally slapped my brother, and I'm sure he felt it with that look he gave me.

Tenzin waited for an answer, so I replied. "No, we're not. I decided to quite Pro-Bending. And as I'm sure you know, we can only stay there if we participate in the games."

"Where are you going to stay, then?"

I looked at the ground in silence.

Tenzin said, "Stay here. I consider you are friend, and I don't want my friends to live on the streets."

After a few moments of hesitation, both my brother and I bowed deeply saying, "Thank you, Tenzin."

A while later, Katara came out.

"She's asleep. She may have to leave tomorrow evening."

"Thank you, mother," said Tenzin.

Pema came around the corner and said, "I put the kids to bed. Will Korra be alright?"

"Korra will be fine. Bolin and Mako will be staying here for a while until they can get back on their feet since they have nowhere else to go."

"Really? I'm okay with it." She faced the brothers and said, "Please, make yourselves at home."

Both my brother and I bowed towards the pregnant woman.

"Wait! I need to go get Pabu!" Said my brother as he rushed out.

We each got separate rooms. As I laid face up on the bed, I couldn't get Korra out of my mind. I didn't want her to go, because who knows how long she'd be staying there. I also wanted to be there when she remember what happened between them that night she lost her memory. I needed to apologize.

And then there's Tahno. That sick bastard won't give Korra up easily. In his mind, the famous avatar was a prize. Not only was she beautiful, but she could kick ass.

I mentally kicked myself when I remembered how I accidentally hit her with my fire.

She was going to hate me like no other in the morning.

I woke up to Meelo on top of me with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Wake up!" He said too loudly for the morning.

I groaned loudly and turned over on my side, making the boy jump in the air a bit and land on my side. He started tugging at my ear, and I ignored it. Until he stuck his wet pinky finger inside it.

I jumped up as the boy gracefully landed on the ground with a smug grin on his face.

"You little…!" I started as I wiped at the ear he completely invaded.

He stuck his tongue out at me and ran away.

Fully awake now, I got dressed and headed out the door.

My stuff was sitting outside my door. I guess some of the monk went ahead and packed my stuff for me.

"Hey Mako!" Said my brother as he walked up to me. "That little brat gave me a wet willie! Can you believe that?!"

One of the monks came over to us and announced that breakfast was ready. I asked him if Korra was awake, but he shook his head sadly and disappeared into another room.

At the table, I was deep in thought. I was about to make an important decision.

Looking at Tenzin seriously I told him, "I would like to travel with Korra to the water tribe."

Every one froze and stared at me wide-eyed. I remained calm and collected. The first to speak to me was Bolin. "Bro…You're not serious, are you?"

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?"

"No, but…"

Tenzin cleared his throat and said, "Mako, I think it would be best if you left Korra alone. You were, in fact, the one who blasted her with fire last night."

I pounded my fist on the table. "I was aiming for that bastard Tahno!"

"You should have known better than to carelessly do that! What is done is done, and I doubt that Korra will be pleased when she sees you after she wakes."

He had a good point. But still, I was going to go with her, like it or not.

"I don't care," I told him. "I'm still going to go."

"And what are you going to do to help her get better?"

"I'm just…I'm just going to be there for her…"

As if on cue, Korra walked into the room.

**(Korra's POV)**

I woke up a bit sore. Last night I recalled how I protected Tahno from fire that came from that guy Mako. But as I got hit, I had a memory come back to me. Mako, Bolin and I were in orange Pro-Bending gear. Mako and I had a fight, and he accidentally pushed me in front of the other team's fire bender's fire.

Who was this guy?

I walked into the dining room and was surprised to see the two brothers eating with Tenzin and his family.

"Good morning, Korra," said Pema after a few moments of silence. I nodded my head and quietly replied, "Morning."

"Care to join us?" Asked Jinora as she continued eating. I shook my head and looked at Mako. "I need to talk to you."

A wave of awkward silence floated around the room. They must have been discussing something about me before I got there.

Mako nodded and stood up. "I need to talk to you too."

Outside, I leaned against one of the pillars and looked at the cloudy sky.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," said Mako quietly. I looked at him and our eyes locked.

I recalled us being close to each other in a beautiful water fountain. I cringed and clutched my head.

"Korra!" He said as he rushed to my side and put an arm around me. "Do you need me to take you back to your room?"

"I'm fine…" I said lamely as I cringed again. I was slowly getting use to these headaches

"What did you remember?"

I looked at him and tried to stop my blush. _'His face…His face is so close…'_ I untangled myself from him and said, "nothing, don't worry about it."

An awkward silence fell upon us so I asked, "Were we…friends?"

He scratched the back of his head and looked away for a bit.

"Mako?"

He looked and me and said, "Yeah…We were…"

I nodded my head in understanding. "So…This Pro-Bending team… I was a part of it?"

"You remember that?"

"I remember you pushing me in front of fire during one of the tournaments."

He looked down and said, "That was an accident…"

"What did you want to tell me?"

He sighed and said, "You'll be leaving back to the water tribe this evening…and I wanted to go with you."

"You…Huh?"

"Will you let me?"

"But why?"

I was actually planning on sneaking back to Tahno's.

"Because…I need to redeem myself…"

He looked distraught, and he seemed very sincere.

"I…I don't know, Mako…Tahno-"

And just like that, another memory came into my mind. About Tahno, and how I despised him. I dropped to my knees and clutched my head. Mako kept calling my name, but I couldn't hear him anymore.

Tahno was the water bender for the Wolf Bats, as well as a womanizer. The first time I met him was at the water tribe restaurant that Bolin took me to. Tahno had his arms around two women, and a smirk on his face. He was also a cheater when the tournament came along, bribing the referees to make sure that they don't get penalties.

I recalled the night at that club. After I walked out of the restroom, Tahno wrapped his arms around me. I didn't enjoy it…So I…So I….What did I do? I tried to dig deeper into that memory…But it stopped.

I didn't realize I passed out until I opened my eyelids and saw Mako's face above mine.

"Korra! Thank God…"

"How long…?"

"Just a minute."

He gave me room so that I could sit up. I looked at him sadly and said, "You were right… Tahno isn't my boyfriend after all…" I couldn't stop the rouge tear that fell from my eye. Mako pulled me into a hug.

When we went back to the dining room I announced, "Mako will be accompanying me to the water tribe."

Tenzin asked, "Did you remember something?"

I shook my head to avoid the subject.

Instead of eating, I went to my room and packed. Asami came over and I recalled how she was an heiress.

"Korra," she started as she hugged me for a brief moment. "I'm glad you're getting your memories back."

"Thank you," I told her. But I watched as her face fell. "Asami?" I questioned.

"I heard that Mako was going to accompany you to the water tribe…"

"Yeah… Are you two…In a relationship?"

"Not as of late. He's in love with someone else, and I can't do anything about it." Her eyes started to water.

'_Asami's great, though! Why would Mako love someone other than her? She's rich, beautiful, and nice!'_

As everyone was inside when the sun started to set, I stayed outside and practiced water bending by the bond full of Koi fish.

"Korra," I heard a hushed voice say. I turned a complete three-sixty but saw no one.

"Who's there?" I demanded. I surprised myself by how strong my voice was.

Tahno came into view. My eyes narrowed at him as I placed the water I was water bending with back into the pond.

"Just the person I wanted to see," I hissed.

"What's the matter, Korra? You look a little tense…How about we go back to my place and I can give you a back massage?" He smirked, and I questioned why I ever believed I was in love with the ass.

"Unfortunately for you," I started as clenched my fists in anger. "I remembered how much of a creep you were."

He looked shock. I could have sworn I heard his say, "That was fast."

I took a stream of water from the pond and chucked it at his face. He motioned his hand to the left, making the water move that direction instead.

Before walking away he said, "See you again, _uvatar._"

"Uvatar?"

I sat frozen on the spot for a few minutes after he left.

"I'm…I'm…!"

Then I recalled what I did to Tahno that night at the club. I shot fire at him.

The last thing I remember was me screaming in pain, a splash, and Tenzin calling my name.

**(Mako's POV)**

"Something's wrong," stated Tenzin as he shot out of his seat. We all heard a scream that came from a distance. "Stay here," he told Pema and his kids. The rest of us followed him.

"Korra!" He called. She was passed out by the pond with half of her body in the water. "Mako, please carry her," he told me. I nodded and carried her to her bedroom where Katara was to take care of her.

Outside her room, I turned to Bolin and the air monk and said, "She's been doing a lot of remembering lately."

"But this time it's different…isn't it, Mako?" Questioned Asami. She was right. This one was different than the rest.

"Her parents are worried," started Tenzin. "Korra can't travel in this condition. I'll be leaving to bring her parents here. In the meantime, please, watch over her."

He left after Katara started taking care of Korra.

I leaned against the wall and sank to the floor saying, "I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not," said Ikki as she sat down next to me.

I turned my head to look at her. "Aren't you supposed to be with Pema?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Pema?" She mimicked.

"Ikki, not the time for that," said Jinora as she came into the room and grabbed her sister's arm. "Mother is mad."

Ikki sighed and followed her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave," said Asami apologetically. After she left, Bolin sat down next to me with a sigh.

"Well, this sucks," he said as he looked up at the ceiling. Pabu came out of nowhere and jumped on his shoulder.

"Earlier this morning, Korra remembered how she used to despise that creep Tahno."

"What?" He said as he looked at me. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"Would it have mattered?!"

"A bit, yeah."

"But I'm just wondering what she remembered this time…"

Tired Bolin got up to go to his room. "Are you going to sleep?" He asked me. I shook my head and said, "I'm going to stay here."

The looked at me worriedly but nodded and left anyways.

A couple hours later, Katara came out of the room.

"How is she?" I asked as I quickly stood up.

"She's been remembering a lot in a short period of time, hasn't she?"

I nodded my head and said, "that's good, right?"

She nodded her head, but her face fell. "I believe that this last remembrance was not natural. I have a feeling someone told her she was the avatar."

"What? But who-"

'_Could only be Tahno'_

I clenched my teeth and fists in anger.

"Calm down, Mako. She's fine, for now."

"For now? Didn't you say that if her memories were forced upon her, she'd go crazy and never be the same again?!"

"Yes, I did. But this is Korra we're talking about. I doubt Aang would let that happen to her."

I doubted that. If Aang were going to help her, he would have done it by now.

"I'm going to sleep. If you can, please watch over her."

I nodded my head as she left the room.

I entered Katara's bedroom and saw her sleeping peacefully in dry clothes. I walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat on it as I stared at the girl before me.

'_What if she wakes up…never to be Korra again?!'_

"This is all my fault," I mumbled. I gently took her hand and eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Bl00dyshad0w:**

**Korra remembers she's the avatar!**

**So...what's she gonna be like when she wakes up, hm?**


End file.
